Love in Silence
by Anisaaa
Summary: Side story of 'Snail'/"Cinta pertamaku sudah pupus..." sambungnya sembari menatap miris Kim Joonmyeon, si tebar pesona yang naasnya adalah cinta pertamanya/Orang yang jatuh cinta diam-diam hanya bisa melakukan seperti yang mereka selalu lakukan… jatuh cinta sendirian/SuLay/Yaoi, smut, school-life, romance, typos, DLDR


**Love in Silent**

Author :

Anisaaa

Rate :

M

Category :

Yaoi/BL, romance, smut

Cast :

- Kim Joonmyeon a.k.a Suho

- Zhang Yixing a.k.a Lay

- Other cast

Summary:

Side story of 'Snail?'**/**"_Cinta pertamaku sudah pupus. Aku harap dia bahagia dengan siapapun yang berada di sampingnya nanti , begitu juga diriku" sambungnya sembari menatap miris Kim Joonmyeon, si tebar pesona yang naasnya adalah cinta pertamanya_**/**_Orang yang jatuh cinta diam-diam hanya bisa melakukan seperti yang mereka selalu lakukan… jatuh cinta sendirian_**/**SuLay**/**Yaoi, smut, school-life, romance, typos, DLDR

**.**

**.**

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

DISLIKE? GO AWAY!

ENJOY~

.

**.**

Suho, namja tampan yang sedang berjalan di tengah-tengah koridor dengan gaya khasnya―melambai-lambaikan tangan seperti Miss Korean―seketika membuat koridor ramai dengan para fans fanatik yang berdesak-desakan ingin mengambil gambarnya dari dekat atau sekedar melihat wajahnya. Namja berwajah angelic dan selalu menganggung-agungkan jabatan ketuanya itu memang selalu seperti itu. Sejak balita, atau mungkin malah sejak lahir. Mengumbar pesona pada semua orang, berusaha meraup fans sebanyak mungkin dan menjadi Eternal Most Handsome Boy.

"Hehehe"

Pria tampan itu tersenyum puas. Hampir 3 tahun menjadi siswa di sekolah ini, fansnya selalu meningkat dari tahun ke tahun. _Usaha tebar pesonanya selama ini tidak sia-sia_,pikirnya sembari berpose keren di hadapan para fans yang rata-rata adalah hoobaenya.

"Ish, aku menyesal ikut denganmu, Joon!" sinis Chanyeol yang menatap muak para fans-fans Suho.

"Sssst! Jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu di ruang public seperti ini" bisik Suho dengan suara sepelan mungkin dan wajah yang masih menyapa ramah para fansnya.

"Kalau Kai masih ada disini, aku tidak sudi menjadi bodyguardmu seperti saat ini!"

"Ya! Hoobae kurang ajar itu sudah tenang di Brazil sekarang. Jangan sebut-sebut namanya" dengus Suho jengkel. Mendengar nama Kai, yang terlintas di kepalanya adalah namja mungil dengan mata bulat incarannya yang sukses direbut hoobae berkulit gelap itu.

"Dan… tugas ketua 2 salah satunya adalah bersedia menjadi pengawal kemanapun aku pergi. Kau tahu itu kan, Park Chanyeol-ssi?"

"Ya ya ya Pak Ketua. Arraseo... Arraseo" jawab Chanyeol malas tepat ketika mereka lewat di depan sosok namja yang sedang berdiri tenang dengan bersandar pada tiang.

Namja itu tersenyum malu ketika menghirup wangi tubuh namja yang baru saja lewat di depannya. Kepalanya menunduk, menatap lantai. Berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah yang mewarnai pipinya. Lalu ketika ia yakin sosok namja dengan wangi yang ia rindukan tadi benar-benar sudah berlalu jauh dari hadapannya, perlahan ia mengangkat kepalanya. Memandang sendu punggung cinta pertamanya.

Cinta pertama. Dengan seorang ketua organisasi pecinta alam yang terkenal sok ganteng― yang sebenarnya memang ganteng, suka tebar pesona, dan jangan lupakan… agak sombong dengan jabatannya.

Hampir 3 tahun berlalu, namun sama sekali tidak ada kemajuan. Namja cantik yang keibuan itu tetap sama. Sama seperti pertama kali ia melihat sosok tampan yang lahir dengan nama Kim Joonmyeon. Memandang sendu punggung kokoh milik si tampan, dan menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam ketika si Suho lewat di hadapannya.

Masih seperti itu… jatuh cinta diam-diam.

.

.

.

"Sst… Ssst…." Suho mencoba memanggil yeoja yang duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya. Yeoja berkacamata botol dengan buku setebal ensiklopedia di tangannya.

"Hm?" balas yeoja itu acuh, meskipun jantungnya tengah berdegup kencang.

"Bisa bantu aku?" bisik Suho. Yeoja itu memiringkan kepalanya. "Kudengar kau pemenang olimpiade biologi nasional. Bisa tolong kerjakan tugasku?"

Yeoja berpakaian rapi itu tersentak kaget. Si tampan dengan mata sipit bulan sabit yang diidolakan banyak orang ini sedang meminta bantuannya? Ban-tu-an-nya. Rasanya seperti mimpi.

"Bagaimana? Mau tidak?" tanya Suho lagi dengan suara yang sangat pelan. Ia tidak ingin citranya tercoreng karena mempunyai riwayat diusir dari perpustakaan karena ribut.

Yeoja tak dikenal berkacamata tebal itu menangguk semangat dan dibalas dengan senyuman cerah―gratis―dari namja bername-tag Kim Joonmyeon itu. Suho buru-buru menyerahkan papernya, sekali lagi menatap wajah yeoja lugu itu lalu pergi dari perpustakaan.

Sementara itu di sisi lain, Yixing memasang pose berpikir. Mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya dengan telunjuk dengan tatapan yang terkunci pada paper milik Suho. Lalu tiba-tiba Ting! Muncul lampu bohlam di samping kepalanya, ia tersenyum senang. Merobek selembar kertas dari buku tulisnya dan mulai menggoreskan sesuatu disana. lalu tak lama kemudian ia membawa dirinya ke samping yeoja yang tadi berbicara dengan Suho.

"Jogiyo…?"

Yeoja berkacamata itu menoleh. Memandang Yixing dengan tatapan menelisik dari ubun-ubun sampai ujung kaki. "Wae?" jawabnya ketus.

Yixing mencoba menahan hasratnya untuk menjambak poni yeoja sombong di depannya dengan tersenyum manis dan ramah. "Eumm, apa itu paper milik Kim Joonmyeon?"

"Aku menemukan ini di lantai" menunjukan secarik kertas yang terlipat menjadi dua bagian. "Aku rasa ini milik Kim Joonmyeon. Apa kau bisa meletakkannya di antara paper miliknya?"

Tanpa jawaban, yeoja itu langsung mengambil kertas di tangan Yixing dengan kasar dan meletakkannya di antara paper milik Suho. "Sudah" ucapnya singkat dan datar.

"Ah, gomawo…" ucap Yixing. Setelahnya, namja cantik itu berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak berbicara dengan yeoja nerd itu untuk yang kedua kalinya. Ia memandang sebal punggung sang yeoja sebelum akhirnya keluar dari ruangan perpustakaan.

.

.

.

Suho menatap sumringah paper di depannya. Tugas biologinya sudah diselesaikan oleh yeoja berkacamata yang tadi pagi ia temui di perpustakaan. Aah, senangnya. Ia tidak perlu mengeluarkan biaya untuk menyewa seseorang menjadi joki untuk menyelsaikan papernya. Cukup dengan senyuman maut miliknya dan semua tugasnya selesai secara GRATIS. Ia terkekeh pelan seraya mebolak-balik tugasnya yang diselesaikan dengan rapi.

"OMO! Kali ini siapa lagi korbanmu, Joon?"

"Xi Luhan! Ini peringatan kedua bagimu : Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu! Atau kau akan aku depak dari organisasiku!" ucap Suho sadis.

Luhan tertawa sinis. "Ancaman itu lagi. Membosankan, kau tahu!"

"Eh, Suho-ya… jadi siapa yang dengan sukarela mau mengerjakan tugasmu kali ini?"

"Molla, aku bahkan tidak tahu namanya. Tidak penting" jawab Suho sekenanya.

"Ish, tidak tahu terimakasih!" dengus Luhan

"Ya! Aku sudah berterimakasih padanya ketika ia menyerahkan ini kepadaku" balas Suho tidak nyambung.

"Ya.. ya… terserah! Sini kulihat"

Luhan tersenyum sinis melihat isi dari paper teman sekelas sekaligus atasannya di klub itu. Namja tampan itu sebenarnya pintar, namun sayangnya ia terlalu malas. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya ia tidak peduli dengan bakat akademiknya yang terpendam. Ia malah terlalu fokus untuk menambah fans sebanyak-banyaknya. Memang gila.

Pluk

Sesuatu jatuh. Luhan mengerenyit heran. Jemari putihnya mengambil secarik kertas yang tidak sengaja jatuh dari tugas milik temannya. Namun tepat sebelum ia melihat isinya, Suho sudah berhasil merebut kertas itu dari tangannya.

"Ya! Mwo hae?! Ini milikku, kau tidak sopan sekali, Xi Luhan!"

"Ish" desis Luhan semakin jengkel. Ia berlalu dari hadapan Suho begitu saja setelah meletakkan paper biologi itu ke meja Suho dan menghasilkan debaman yang cukup keras.

Kedua mata Suho yang sipit segaris itu berkedip bingung memandangi sederet huruf di depannya.

**Kim Joonmyeon-ssi**

**Aku mencintamu. Sangat sangat mencintaimu**

**-Lay-**

'Ige mwoya?'

Lay? Siapa itu Lay? Lay-angan? gemu-Lay? lung-Lay? a-Lay? Who the hell is Lay?

Lay itu namja atau yeoja? Kelas 1? Kelas 2? Atau sama dengannya, kelas 3? Lebih mengkhawatirkannya lagi apa Lay itu siswa atau malah OB sekolahnya yang ternyata mengidolakannya. Ah tidak, apa Lay itu manusia? Oke cukup. Suho mulai kambuh.

.

.

.

Suho memandang bingung setangkup sandwich berbungkus plastik bening yang ditempel dengan lakban di depan pintu lokernya. Ia memang memiliki banyak fans, namun semua orang tahu bahwa Suho tidak suka jika ada seseorang yang menyentuh lokernya untuk memberikan sesuatu untuknya. Semua fas Suho paham, jika mereka memberikan sesuatu―benda atau makanan―untuk Suho, jangan sekali-sekali meletakkannya secara diam-diam di loker Suho. Dengan cara menempel dengan lakban seperti ini atau membuka paksa lokernya, karena Suho tidak suka. Cukup letakkan di mejanya.

Suho yakin, ini bukan fans. Dan kini, bulu kuduk namja tampan itu berdiri. Ia merasa diteror. Dan sepertinya sandwich di hadapannya ini sudah dibubuhi racun arsenik yang membuatnya tidak langsung mati. Sehingga orang-orang tidak curiga akan kematiannya dan tidak berusaha untuk menyelidiki kasus kematiannya yang mendadak.

"Astaga, apa yang aku pikirkan" ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

Mencabut sandwich berlakban itu dengan kasar dan hendak membuangnya sebelum ia menyadari ada sesuatu yang tertempel di balik sandwich itu. Lipatan kertas berwarna biru.

**Kim Joonmyeon,**

**Selamat sarapan. Aku mencintaimu**

**-Lay-**

Dan orang ini lagi. Lay. Manusia yang bergender entah namja atau yeoja. Atau bahkan entah dia benar-benar manusia, siluman, atau alien. Ini surat kedua yang ia temukan dari sesuatu yang bernama Lay.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, ia sudah meminta data siswa sekolah ini untuk mengecek apakah ada yang bernama Lay. Namun petugas yang bertanggung jawab dengan data siswa itu menggeleng pasrah. Persis seperti dokter yang gagal menyelamatkan pasiennya yang sekarat karena tertabrak truk tronton. Lalu Suho berlaku seakan-akan anggota keluarga yang ditinggalkan. Dramatis.

BRUG

"Ah, josonghamnida…" sosok yang tidak sengaja Suho tabrak bahunya itu membungkuk dengan sopan dan terkesan agak… takut.

"Josonghamnida… aku tidak sengaja"

Alih-alih menjawab, Suho malah menelisik wajah namja yang sedang sibuk membungkuk-bungkkukan badan di depannya itu. Merendahkan kepalanya untuk dapat melihat wajah namja di depannya.

DEG

Namja yang ternyata Yixing itu terpaku. Ketika ia mendongakkan kepalanya, ia menatap langsung ke dalam mata namja cinta pertamanya. Bahkan wajah namja itu hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter dari wajahnya. Seketika pipinya merona malu. Buru-buru melangkahkan kaki ke jalan kosong di samping Suho namun namja itu sudah lebih dulu menahan tubuhnya.

"Gwaenchana" balas Suho akhirnya. "Zhang―Yixing?" membaca name tag namja didepannya dan mengerenyitkan dahi. "Aku tidak pernah mendengarnya, apa kau murid pindahan?"

Yixing menggeleng cepat yang menimbulkan kesan lucu bagi Suho. "Animnida… Aku―memang tidak terkenal atau lebih tepatnya―tidak terlihat… mungkin"

"Kau hantu?" tanya Suho polos

Lagi, Yixing menggeleng cepat. "Aku tentu saja manusia. Maksudku, mereka semua tidak mempedulikanku. Makanya aku tidak dikenal"

Suho menatap namja di depannya dari atas sampai bawah. Tidak ada yang aneh. Penampilannya masih normal, lalu kenapa tidak ada seorangpun yang menganggapnya ada di sekolah ini? Jujur, Suho masih menganggap namja di depannya ini hantu―innocent Suho.

"Aku benar-benar bukan hantu. Lihat, kakiku menapak di tanah" seakan bisa mengartikan tatapan yang Suho layangkan padanya, Yixing menghentak-hentakan kakinya ke lantai. Sebisa mungkin berusaha agar Suho yakin akan ucapannya.

"Ya… ya… aku percaya. Maaf kalau membuatmu tersinggung. Mungkin aku masih dalam efek terkejut"

"Terkejut?" tanya Yixing heran.

"Ya, aku diteror seseorang eh entah dia orang atau bukan. Ralat, maksudku aku diteror sesuatu"

Yixing makin bingung.

"Lihat! Sandwich ini dari sesuatu itu. Sesuatu itu pasti sudah membubukah racun arsenik ke makanan ini. Uhh, jahat sekali. Mencoba mengakhiri hidup namja paling tampan dengan meracuninya"

"Hng? Lalu menurutmu sesuatu itu apa kalau dia bukan manusia?" tanya Lay yang bingung.

"Entahlah. Siluman, roh jahat, atau mungkin alien. Aku tidak terlalu yakin dia itu apa" jawab Suho polos.

"Mmm, kalau boleh tahu. Apa dia memberitahukan namanya…?"

"Di setiap suratnya selalu tertulis―"

"…"

"―Lay"

CRAP!

Yixing ingin ditembak mati saja saat itu!

.

.

.

Beberapa minggu setelahnya, Suho akhirnya bisa bernafas lega. Sesuatu yang kemarin-kemarin sempat menerornya―meskipun hanya dua kali―terhenti pada Sandwich―yang menurut Suho―dengan topping arsenik yang tertempel dengan lakban di depan pintu lokernya. Hidupnya kembali. Kembali aman, damai, dan tentram tentunya. Namja tampan itu sempat mengira bahwa ini semua karena ia bertemu dengan namja yang awalnya ia kira adalah hantu. Suho sempat berpikir bahwa namja itu memang hantu atau ia memiliki kekuataan magis sehingga peneror itu akhirnya pergi darinya. Namun pemikiran itu segera ia tepis jauh-jauh. Begaimanapun, Suho masih punya dan percaya Tuhan.

"Do Kyungsoo!"

Seketika matanya berbinar cerah ketika mendengar seseorang memanggil si mungil―yang menurut Suho―miliknya. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati si mungil itu sedang duduk tenang salah satu bangku cafeteria. Ia bergegas mendekatinya, duduk di sampingnya sebelum seseorang merebut tempat itu.

"Aigoo… matamu semakin bulat saja, Kyungsoo-ah" gombal Suho―yang sebenarnya salah.

"Hng?" Kyungsoo menatap bingung senior gila yang tiba-tiba saja duduk di sampingnya, merebut tempat Baekhyun.

"Neomu gwiyeowo~" ucap Suho seraya mencubit pipi Kyungsoo yang masih menatapnya O.O

CTAK

"YA!"

Dengan sigap, tangan milik Suho ditepis kasar oleh―oh satu lagi hoobae kurang ajar selain Kai. Byun Baekhyun. Kekasih Park Chanyeol, ketua 2 sementara, bawahannya. Namja yang sebenarnya cantik itu menatap nyalang ke arahnya. Memelototinya dengan matanya yang bergaris tebal karena eyeliner dengan sangat-sangat tidak sopan. Siapa seniornya disini?

"KKA!"

Suho menutup telinganya. Suaranya melengking sekali dan gendang telinganya bisa robek jika ia terlalu lama duduk di samping Kyungsoo. Namun ini kesempatan emas. Tidak ada Kai berarti Suho bisa puas mendekati Kyungsoo hahaha.

"KKARAGO!"

Dan pekikan Baekhyun kali ini membuat semua pasang mata menatap ke arah mereka. Terutama Suho yang malah menjadi kambing hitam. Baekhyun makin emosi ketika melihat Suho dengan lancangnya meletakkan lengannya di bahu Kyungsoo. Tidak bisa dibiarkan!

"Aigoo, Baekhyun-ah!" satu orang lagi ikut campur dan itu adalah Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun langsung menciut. Ia tidak takut dengan semua sunbae, kecuali yang di sampingnya kali ini. Park Chanyeol. "Ehem" Chanyeol berdehem sok ganteng. "Kim Joonmyeon-ssi, berhenti mengganggu hidup si mungil ini dan biarkan kekasihku yang nakal ini duduk disitu dan berhenti berteriak"

Suho mendecih. Apapan bawahannya satu ini. Bersikap sok ganteng dan sok keren di depan kekasihnya. Suho menatapnya tajam, "Ya! Pergi atau kupecat!" ancam Suho sinis.

Chanyeol gelagepan. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal untuk menutupi kegugupannya seraya tersenyum konyol. "Oke, maaf. Ah, ayo ke sekertariat. Ada sesuatu yang harus kita bicarakan tentang organisasi" ajak Chanyeol bohong

Suho yang agak polo situ termakan bualan Chanyeol. "Baiklah…"

CUP

"Kkaja"

Mereka pergi. Chanyeol berlalu begitu saja setelah mengecup pipi putih Baekhyun yang kini merona merah sampai ke telinga. Mengabaikan Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi terus menatap O.O ke arahnya.

Sementara itu di sudut cafeteria seorang namja cantik yang sempat Suho percayai adalah hantu sedang menatap sendu namja mungil bermata bulat yang sedang menatap bingung wajah sahabatnya yang memerah. Kai, yang ia tahu adalah pemilik si mata bulat itu memang sedang pergi. Namun tetap saja, Suho tetap berusaha mendekatinya. Berusaha menjadikan miliknya.

Cintanya untuk Suho, pupus sudah…

.

.

.

**Graduation day**

Suho duduk di kursi yang diperuntukan bagi siswa VIP alias siswa yang berpengaruh selama ia bersekolah disana. Ia menatap senang fans-fansnya yang kini menggantikan posisi sunbae miliknya. Dengan setelan jas abu-abu, kemeja hitam, celana dasar serta dasi abu-abu, mantan ketua umum klub pecinta alam itu terlihat makin memukau. Fansnya bahkan berteriak-teriak rusuh ketika ia melewati red carpet.

Ia melihat ke belakang, bawahannya―Park Chanyeol―sedang memeluk Baekhyun yang memakai seragam sekolah―karena dia hoobae―dengan erat. Sejoli yang lebih sering terlihat bertengkar dan saling menghina dan berteriak itu ternyata bisa bersikap mesra di acara khidmat seperti ini. Pandangannya beralih pada sosok mungil yang menatap bingung sunbae-sunbaenya yang berpakaian formal. Sosok itu berdiri sendirian di tengah ramainya acara. Dan kali ini, untuk pertama kalinya Suho berharap Kai ada disini. Menemani si mungil itu agar terhindar dari orang-orang yang menabrak bahunya dengan semena-mena. Seandainya saja Suho punya kuasa untuk meninggalkan area VIP ini dan melindungi tubuh mungil Kyungsoo…

"Joonmyeon"

"Astaga!" Suho kaget ketika tiba-tiba seseorang sudah mengisi kursi kosong yang ada di sampingnya. Itu Kris, si ketua I klub mereka.

"Kau―tempatmu bukan disini, bawahan!" hardik Suho.

"Tapi di undangan, tertera nomor kursiku disini, Kim Joonmyeon" balas Kris sengit.

"Sial sekali aku harus berdampingan denganmu. Kenapa bukan Chanyeol saja. Atau Kai…" suaranya melembut ketika menyebut Kai.

"Ah ya, ngomong-ngomong kemana perginya anak itu. Pergi ke brazil di hari itu dan tidak memberi kabar sama sekali sampai sekarang" sahut Kris dengan mata menerawang ke atas

"Ya.. dia bilang hanya setahun. Harusnya bulan ini, bocah itu kembali kan? Pembohong! Bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo mau dengan bocah ingusan sepertinya"

Muka Kris menjadi datar. "Tapi setidaknya Kyungsoo benar"

"Musun iriya?" tanya Suho sengit.

"Ia benar karena tidak memilih namja tukang tebar pesona sepertimu"

"YA!" nyaris saja Suho menggeplak kepala mantan bawahannya kalau ia tidak ingat dengan situasi dan kondisi.

"Aku bingung. Kau kan suka tebar pesona, tapi… kenapa 3 tahun tidak punya pacar juga?" tanya Kris dengan nada seolah-olah ia sedang berbicara sendiri. Suho tidak menyahut. "Hey, kau seperti kurang tidur. Terlalu gugup dengan acara kelulusan ini?"

Suho ternsenyum miris. Ia mengangguk pelan. "Akhir-akhir ini aku sering memimpikan melakukan 'hal yang menyenangkan' dengan seseorang. Dan aku akan terbangun lalu tidak bisa tidur lagi"

"Siapa orang itu?" tanya Kris penasaran

"Aku pernah tahu namanya, tapi lupa. Aku pernah berbicara dengannya satu kali" jawab Suho lemas. Ia mengingat-ingat wajah orang yang akhir-akhir ini sering muncul di mimpinya.

"Ceritakan isi mimpimu" pinta Kris antusias.

.

.

**Suho's dream**

Suho menatap lapar tubuh namja yang terlentang pasrah di bawahnya. Dengan kemeja yang hanya tersangkut di lengannya, zipper yang terbuka, dan gundukan dibalik kain tipis berwarna abu-abu itu membuat gairahnya memuncak.

Dengan telaten, ia mengelap jejak keringat di kening namja yang di bawahnya. Wajah namja itu merah sekali, napasnya tersengal-sengal, dan bibirnya bengkak berwarna merah.

"Eungh…" namja itu kembali melenguh pelan ketika Suho kembali menyesap lehernya.

Menambah jumlah jejak yang berwarna merah keunguan itu di leher namja di bawahnya. Bosan dengan area leher, Suho mengarahkan bibirnya ke dada namja itu setelah sebelumnya mengecup lembut bibir bengkak yang berwarna merah. Mengulum nipple merah muda yang imut dengan bergantian yang dibalas dengan desahan samar yang mengalun dari bibir bengkak milik namja yang name tagnya itu terjatuh tidak jauh dari kasur. Zhang Yixing, disitu tertulis. Tapi Suho tidak pernah menyadari itu.

Bermenit-menit kemudian. Namja cantik dibawah kuasa Suho itu akhirnya naked dengan pakaian yang sudah dibuang Suho entah kemana. Suho mengecup bibirnya pelan dan lama, hanya sekedar mengecup. Merasakan manisnya bibir milik namja yang kini tergolek pasrah di bawahnya.

Tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menyangga tubuhnya agar tidak menimpa tubuh dibawahnya sedangkan tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk mengarahkan benda pusakanya agar masuk ke lubang hangat namja di bawahnya.

"Eunghhh"

Lenguhan sakit si cantik terdengar tertahan dengan ciuman mereka. Baru kepalanya saja yang masuk, namun namja berwajah keibuan itu sudah melenguh sakit. Suho tidak tega membiarkannya kesakitan bila ia memasukkkannya seinchi demi seinchi. Namja tampan itu melepas ciumannya lalu menarik napas panjang dan

JLEB

"ARGHHHHHHHHH!"

.

.

"Astaga… astaga, aku rasa 'dia' sudah mulai bangun. Ini karenamu, Kris! Kau harus bertanggung jawab!" ucap Suho kalap ketika melihat gundukan di antara kedua kakinya.

"Eh, enak saja! Mana bisa begitu!" jawab Kris sengit.

"Kau yang memintaku menceritakannya. Kau membuatku membayangkannya dan yeah… it turnin' on. Tanggung jawab, Kris!"

"Cih. Kau mau dengan apa, mulut atau tangan?" tantang Kris.

Suho bergidik ngeri. Tidak pernah terbayangkan jika sesame seme seperti mereka melakukan hal seperti itu. Suho malah jadi jijik sendiri dan memandang risih Kris. Salah besar meminta orang semesum Kris untuk tanggung jawab dalam hal seperti ini. _Tanggung jawab kan bisa berarti banyak!_ Batin Suho dongkol.

Pembicaraan mereka terhenti sampai situ. Berusaha menyimak pidato dari kepala sekolah yang mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada mereka. Meskipun Suho sebenarnya tidak bisa konsentrasi pada isi pidato kepala sekolah karena sesuatu yang ada di selangkangannya. _Damn Kris!_

.

.

.

Waktu berjalan sangat cepat dan saat ini adalah acara yang terakhir. Semua siswa dipersilakan berdiri dan bercengkrama dengan siapapun secara senyaman mungkin. Semua orang tampak sibuk mengobrol dengan teman-teman yang menjadi habitatnya semasa sekolah. Namun di sudut ruangan dekat jendela, namja itu, Zhang Yixing menatap sendu ke luar jendela.

Ia menatap cinta pertamanya yang telah kandas namun tetap berbekas itu. Sejauh apapun ia berlari dan menghindar, namja berwajah angelic itu selalu membayang di kepalanya. Membuat jantungnya berdetak tidak normal ketika berada di dekatnya. Suho, namja itu… Yixing masih mencintainya. Sangat-sangat mencintainya.

"Mungkin suatu saat kalian bertemu lagi lalu kalian bisa bersama. Dan cinta pertamamu berhasil" ucap satu-satunya orang yang kenal dan peduli dengannya, Kim Junsu.

"Junsu-ya, waktu dan perubahan membuat cinta pertama tidak akan pernah berhasil. Aku tahu itu" balas Yixing lemah.

"Yeah, kalau begitu katakana kau menyukainya sekarang atau kau akan terperangkap dalam keadaan seperti ini seumur hidupmu"

Yixing menatap temannya dalam lalu tersenyum miris. "Tidak perlu"

"Cinta pertamaku sudah pupus. Aku harap dia bahagia dengan siapapun yang berada di sampingnya nanti begitu juga diriku" sambungnya sembari menatap miris Kim Joonmyeon, si tebar pesona yang naasnya adalah cinta pertamanya.

_Pada akhirnya, orang yang jatuh cinta diam-diam hanya bisa mendoakan. Merka hanya bisa mendoakan, setelah lelah berharap. Pengharapan yang ada dari dulu, yang tumbuh dari mulai kecil sekali hingga makin lama makin besar lalu semakin lama semakin jauh. Orang yang jatuh cinta diam-diam pada akhirnya menerima. Orang yang jatuh cinta diam-diam paham bahwa kenyataan terkadang berbeda dengan apa yang diinginkan. Terkadang yang diinginkan bisa jadi yang tidak sesungguhnya dibutuhkan. Dan sebenarnya yang dibutuhkan hanyalah merelakan. Orang yang jatuh cinta diam-diam hanya bisa melakukan seperti yang mereka selalu lakukan… jatuh cinta sendirian__*****_

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

_*****__ : dikutip dari salah satu novel karya Raditya Dika_

Wahaha, ini gara-gara abis minjem novel temen karyanya Bang Dika terus keinget 'Snail?'

Maapin gue yaa bang Suho *peluk kaki Joonmyeon* Bang Lay *cium pipi Lay*

Thanks for reading guysss :3 {}

**November 1, 2013**


End file.
